Rekindled
by Eltas Aldaron 31
Summary: Anora Mac Tir and Elissa Cousland grew into young adults together in the Cousland Manor. Their relationship culminating into a love affair in their last year together—the year Anora became Queen. Duty and death parted them and after years of hardships and uncertainty a Grey Warden has called upon the Queen's chambers unexpectedly. F!Cousland/Anora and F!Cousland/Leliana/Morrigan!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: I've decided to take this out of Melt because it's developing to be much bigger story than I anticipated. If you are reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy my take on Anora's past. I welcome reviews, I find them so encouraging and motivating. If you've read this in Melt I will post all subsequent chapters here so anything from Chapter 5 will go here and I'll leave a nice note in Melt to direct everyone to here before I remove it from Melt altogether.**

…

 **Rekindled -** FCousland/Anora

…

 ** _Part 1_**

 _Vivid azure eyes peered into her soul and a cheeky smile spread across those lips just before they bit teasingly on her shoulder. Tender kisses followed on her skin driving the aching sting away._

 _"Hmm… so why don't you just tell him?" Smooth light fingers caressed her face as a warm body pushed up against her back. She closed her eyes feeling her desire quicken once more. The young woman behind her chuckled at the sound of an unbidden moan that escaped her lips. Elissa Cousland. If there was ever another woman that was as infuriating and as sexy at the same time in the world there would be two of her._

 _"I can't just tell him." She rolled over to face her lover with an annoyed glare. Elissa smiled, amused at her display of meagre power, quickly banishing the expression from her face. "Oh? Practicing your royal glare are we Your Majesty?"_

 _"Don't call me that!" Anora gave the younger woman solid thump against her toned shoulder earning herself a sudden claiming kiss while strong hands grasped her wrists tightly. Elissa chuckled again, looking down at her playfully while she bucked beneath those strong legs that have pinned her._

 _"I can tell him if you want." Elissa was slightly breathless as Anora continued to wriggle beneath her._

 _"No you can't!" Anora was shocked at the thought. "Not everyone's father is as open minded or accepting as yours." Anora stilled her struggles, inviting the young noble's body to melt against her. She closed her eyes savouring the gentleness that had replaced Elissa's dominating grasps. Softly lips trailed down her neck to her collar bone, teasing her with tongue and just a little bit of teeth. Just as the kisses head down her cleavage and across to one erect nipple they stopped._

 _"But Cailan is so… Cailan!" Anora's eyes snapped open at the mention of the Prince's name. She looked up at her lover curiously._

 _"I thought you liked him." The Prince had spent a lot of summers at the Cousland House and so had she. They had all practically grown into their adolescence together which would have been one of the reasons the King had agreed to the engagement. Being closely knitted with the Couslands had practically assured that she would be marrying one of the Cousland boys. That the King had suggested his son somewhat exceeded her father's expectations. Her tryst with the youngest Cousland had started off as just innocent curiosity but now a year later it had become a full blown highly sexual affair._

 _"I do." Elissa's voice interrupted her musing. "But don't you want someone… I don't know. More exciting?" Elissa looked down at her, her brow creasing slightly. Anora smiled gently touching her lover's face._

 _"Someone like you perhaps?" She arched a brow, her eyes challenging the noble on top of her. Elissa smiled cheekily before diving down to nip at her breast gently._

 _"Well yes, someone like me." The young woman met her eyes cockily. "Someone that knows how to make you moan and scream out her name while she takes you." Anora gasped audibly as she felt a strong thigh press up against the softness between her legs. "Someone that makes you laugh… challenges you… makes your heart beat faster when they kiss you." Gently Elissa pushed against her, making her body shudder with excitement. "Someone you constantly think about without really knowing it." Slowly their rhythm built, pushing her body toward that familiar point of release that made her heart hammer and her body shudder right before they collapsed in a tangled, sweaty, boneless heap._

 _Anora gripped her lover's waist hard as her body arched up against her. "Hmm! Elissa!" She shut her eyes as her lips parted with a long moan. Her impending bliss tightly coiled in her body just waiting a little more before crashing right through her. "Ah… OH Elissa!" Small waves of pleasure followed the big one that turned her in a wet quivering mess._

 _"Hmm…" She felt Elissa smile against her neck. "Someone exactly like me."_

 _After a moment of recovery Anora found her voice again. "Are you saying that THE GREAT Elissa Cousland, ever flirtatious, ever bedding every woman that kisses her back, ever the wild, free spirit that refuses to be tied down… is actually suggesting I marry her instead of the Prince?"_

 _A hot mouth claimed hers hungrily before letting her get a much needed breath in. "And what if I am?" Elissa looked down at her, watching avidly for her reaction. They stared at each other for a long moment, toying with very idea. Their eyes twinkled before they both suddenly burst into a hysterical fit of laughter._

 _Elissa sighed as their laughter subsided. "Oh, you know me much too well my darling." Anora smiled rolling the young woman on to her back as she hitched her warm body on top of hers._

 _"I do. I have no delusions that you have ever wanted anything more than what we have now." She grasped Elissa's jaw and planted a searing kiss on her lips before looking down at those clear blue eyes. "I hope from now until the day comes when I'm finally married off, you will continue this entanglement of ours with as much enthusiasm as you can muster." Slowly her hand trailed down Elissa's abdomen before coming to rest between the young woman's legs. "I want to look back on these moments fondly when I'm heavily pregnant and waddling about the castle looking for salty pickles in the middle of the night." Her fingers worked young woman's body into a delicious frenzy, going round and round her sensitive nub while moans erupted from the woman's lips._

 _"I will your MAJESTY!" She pushed her finger into Elissa's waiting softness with a smile on her lips._

 _"I told you not to call me that." Faster and deeper she pushed, extremely pleased with the way Elissa bucked eagerly against her hand. "Not yet, anyway." Elissa's back arched off the bed as she quivered sharply with an explosion of pleasure._

…

She stared at the mirror despondently as she dragged the brush through another section of her hair. It had been years since she last thought of that blissful summer she had spent in her lover's embrace. She wondered curiously at what would have brought such yearning on. The last few months had been trying. She worried about her father's steady decline into what seemed like madness. He had ordered Howe to lock her up, hold her prisoner so she didn't get in his way while he enacted atrocities against the country she had come to love as she ruled over its people. Her hand maiden and personal spy had all but confirmed that the Teyrn orchestrated the removal of her husband from his throne by abandoning him in a battle against the Darkspawn horde. Anora had had enough and now that she had been freed from her prison, she was taking back her Ferelden.

Regretfully she thought of the warrior she betrayed during her escape. Those piercing eyes seemed more annoyed than hurt when she peered at her brazenly from under that helmet and those luscious lips pursed into a smile as she shook her head in disbelief. Anora's heart had quickened when the Warden and her companion had kicked through the locked door that held her caged. It woke sudden feelings of desire long ignored in her duties as Queen. She will have to find a way to pardon her would be rescuers from the royal dungeon once all the excitement has died down. Reluctantly she put the warrior's eyes from her mind as she contemplated her next move.

The door of her chamber had opened letting light from the hall stream through. No one announced themselves and her breath quickened at the silent intruder that now had her cornered in her chambers. As calmly as she could, she feigned disinterest, continuing to brush her hair while her eyes darted about for any weapon she could use in her defence. She watched the figure closely from the sliver of his reflection on her mirror. He was in full plate armour that looked a little well used for any of Howe's lackies. She continued brushing her hair as the man just leant languidly against her only escape. He crossed his arms to his chest making him look quite imposing. Her eyes carefully travelled down his slender hips and along leather covered legs that he had crossed one in front of the other. Everything about him oozed confidence and patience. Her eyes were drawn suddenly by the small movement of his lips as he brazenly half smiled at her. Those lips. Anora felt her heart quicken both from desire and fear. This was no man. This was the warrior sent to free her. The one she had callously betrayed while she used her as a distraction to make her own discrete escape. She placed down her brush and nervously took up the hair needles that usually pinned up her hair.

"Ah ah!" The warrior tutted. _How dare she!_ Anora thought to herself, for one moment refusing to abandon her royal demeanour. Her eyes narrowed meeting the woman's stare on the reflection before her. "Now is that any way to treat an old friend, Your Majesty?" Anora's blood boiled at the sound of her title insolently hurled at her. She turned around glaring daggers at the woman who was smiling at her with satisfaction. _Those lips! That aggravatingly sexy smirk!_ Anora's heart thundered as her mind raced toward a near impossibility. She felt her grip on the needles loosen before she heard them ring against the floor at her feet. The warrior swaggered towards her confidently, her brow lifting under that hindering helm. If she was wrong then she was dead. Anora hoped fiercely that she was right. The warrior stopped her advance so close to her, blue eyes staring deep into her making her feel like that young woman again. Strong calloused hands cupped her cheeks. She was frozen with both fear and anticipation. She lowered her eyes briefly from those stunning blue pools to look down at soft luscious lips. They smiled again before they touched her lips in searing aching kiss. _That taste!_ It brought it all back. Lying in a loft lined with hay starring up at the small sliver of sky, their hands constantly touching. Deep in the night when entangled limbs were caught by silken sheets in a quiet room of a castle. The dappled shade of a tree behind a beautiful face as she looked up at her lover while pleasure racked her body. That kiss, more artful now, less urgent but no less deeper than they used to be.

Their kiss broke, eventually. Anora took a quivering breath. "You're alive!"

"Anora." Her name, that no other could utter the same way. "I've missed you." Several soft kisses visited her face as she sat there in shock and awe.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I hope you enjoy this one!**

…

 **Rekindled - Part 2**

...

 _"The next time I see you you'll be Queen." Elissa sat huddled in the rumpled sheets on her bed. The morning was chill and she had won a coin toss to stay in bed while the very naked queen-to-be got to wake the dying embers in the hearth. Elissa admired how her smooth back suddenly erupted in bumps from the cold. A small amused chuckle welled out of her throat. Anora looked back at her unimpressed, before turning back to the task at hand._

 _Frantically her cold hands set more kindling alight then carefully stacked a couple of logs around it. She watched with a satisfied grin when the flames started lapping the dry wood. Another chuckle came from her lover on the bed. Wickedly she swung her gaze that way. Her brow arched as she straightened up from crouching by the hearth. Those brilliant eyes widened before her slowly advancing form._

 _"You think this is funny don't you? I tending to the fire in the cold while you sit there smugly, ensconced in your blanket." She continued her slow approach dragging out every bit of dread she could from her lover. Elissa shook her head wildly, backing away from her onslaught. Hurriedly Anora jumped on the bed and yanked the sheet from the young woman. Elissa squealed as Anora pressed her cold hands against her lover's warm bare abdomen. With a giggling fit, Anora held the squirming, bucking noble against her cold body. "Shh! You'll wake Fergus and Aedan!"_

 _Elissa half laughed and half whimpered till her lover's freezing hands slowly warmed on her skin. Eventually she calmed drawing the sheets over them both as Anora settled her head against her chest. The queen-to-be closed her eyes and sighed appreciating the gathering warmth her lover's body provided her with._

 _"I'm going to miss this." Elissa softly sighed by her ear. She held Anora closer and kissed the top of her golden head._

 _"I am too my darling." Anora smiled up at her wanly, her pale blue eyes meeting her lover's darker ones. Soft warm lips dipped down and kissed her deeply. "We still have a couple of hours together before the carriage gets here."_

 _Elissa playfully hitched her body on top hers, a mischievous smile mirroring her own._

 _"That's plenty of time to make you remember me fondly." Elissa pressed her body against her lover's ensuring every bit of skin between them could touch. They made love, slowly, gently at first then more fiercely as their time together trickled away._

 _Elissa opened her eyes to the cool light of the morning streaming in from her window. Anora sat on the edge of the bed just watching her sleep. She was half dressed and looking anxious. Elissa frowned, worry rising in her chest._

 _"What is it my dear?" She hitched herself up on one elbow then reached out to gently caress Anora's bare thigh._

 _"I thought we had more time." Anora closed her eyes feeling foolish as tears threatened to spill._

 _"I know..." Elissa sat up and scooted her warm body against her lover. "With Maric missing Ferelden needs a King... and Queen." She kissed Anora's cheek. "The coronation and wedding gives this country both._

 _"I know. But, he's so different from you." Tears now spilled freely down Anora's pale cheek. Elissa gently caressed them away with her lips._

 _"He is still, just Cailan, you've known him all your life. At least he's not a complete stranger." Elissa tried to comfort her but the would-be monarch shook her head._

 _"He is still not you." Desperately she clung onto Elissa's shoulders._

 _"He will be King. You will be Queen. You will make a good Queen, my darling." Elissa met her cool blue eyes. "What we have, I know it's love despite our casual regard for it. But you are meant for something more and I think I'm meant for something else."_

 _With wide eyes, Anora considered Elissa's words. It was love—what she felt. It had always been love. With an ache in her chest, she also knew her lover spoke true—she was to be Queen. Resignedly she nodded then slowly pulled away from her lover's arms._

 _"Will I see you there?" Her voice trembled._

 _"Second row, on the right side." Elissa nodded, watching as her lover rose and donned her dress. Wanly she smiled as Anora slipped out of her room then with a groan she thumped her head loudly against the headboard._

...

Eyes, deep as the ocean, searched her face while calloused hands held her cheeks.

Anora removed the helm from Elissa's head with trembling hands before caressing warm skin that she had not touched for what seemed like a lifetime. Elissa's eyes were still just as striking, her smile just as magnetic, urging her body closer. The life of a Grey Warden had marred her lover's face with small scars, chapped lips and a darker weathered tone, but she was still just as beautiful as the last day they saw each other.

"You're alive!" Anora said the words again, utter disbelief still in her voice.

"Yes my dear, I am." Elissa grinned taking in the Queen's shock.

"I mourned you. Twice." Tears stood in Anora's eyes, Elissa drew closer and gently pressed her brow to hers.

"I'm sorry. There was no safe way to send word." Gently Elissa kissed the Queen again.

"You're alive!" Anora hugged her tightly when their kiss broke. For a long moment they lingered in each other's arms, the Queen seated on a cushioned stool while the Warden in full armour, knelt before her.

Elissa reluctantly drew away. "I can't stay. Your handmaiden will be returning soon. My companion can only distract her for a short moment."

Anora gripped Elissa's hand. It was more muscled and firmer than she remembered it to be. "Come to me tonight. I'll be sure we won't be interrupted." Elissa gave her a mischievous smirk that had her heart pounding in her chest. "Elissa!" Anora blushed profusely then shook her head in disbelief. Her ears delighted in hearing her lover's laugh, a sound she had not known she missed so much.

"I can't tonight. I made a promise to help a dear friend." Elissa watched disappointment cross the Queen's features briefly and smiled. "You still have a sexy pout." Anora's face reddened some more and shyly she turned away till she regained her composure.

"I'll inform Arl Eamon you're to have a private audience with me." Anora watched the Warden stand. "We have much to discuss, you and I."

Elissa nodded then bowed deeply for the Queen.

"Until then, _Your Majesty_." With that same infuriatingly wicked smirk, Elissa straightened from her bow and wore her helm once more. The Queen flashed her a royal glare that promised the comment would not be forgiven lightly. The Warden walked towards the door only to stop and turn around half way there. Hurriedly she crossed the small distance between them again and felt the Queen gasp as she claimed from her a fierce kiss. Breathlessly they drew apart again. "It's so good to see you my darling."

Anora bit her bottom lip to taste their kiss some more than watched the Warden hurry for the door and leave.

Trembling, Anora turned back toward the mirror and found a smile on her lips. Gently she touched them recalling Elissa's kiss. Behind her, the door opened again, this time admitting Erlina, her handmaiden. The elf's keen eyes looked at the Queen's hair needles on the ground then took in the flush that lingered on the Queen's cheeks.

"Huh—" She rolled her eyes. "Clever little bard." She mumbled to herself before bending down and picking up the accessory from the floor.

Anora gave her a knowing smirk then continued to brush her hair. "The Warden and her companions - do you know where they are staying?"

"I do My Queen. Do you want me to keep an eye on them?" Erlina placed the hair needles on the dresser before taking a second brush and helping with the Queen's long gleaming locks.

"No. I want you to conceal me tonight. I wish to observe them discretely." Anora's mind raced - Elissa Cousland—so close to her—here in Denerim. She had a sudden unexplainable urge to see her if even from a distance, to learn everything that she had missed during her marriage to the King.

"I feel I need to inform you, My Queen." Erlina's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "The Warden keeps _interesting_ company."

Anora smiled at her handmaiden's reflection. It felt odd to smile so much in one day. "I don't doubt it one bit."

...

"You are ready Your Majesty." She looked at the Queen's reflection as Anora assessed and approved her handy work. Apart from her cool piercing eyes the Queen looked like just another common girl out for a drink. Carefully the Queen placed her hood on her over her head. As always, just enough of her face showed to keep suspecting glances from her. Together they walked out of the Queen's chambers with Anora following her handmaiden closely. They passed several of the Arl's household elves and to them the handmaiden was showing just another lowly servant the ropes. Anora kept her eyes cast down till they left the castle gate behind and crossed the Drakon River. Hurriedly she walked the dark streets, the chill of the night could not douse her excitement. Erlina indicated her hand toward The Pearl's door. Anora rolled her eyes then entered the rowdy tavern.

At a small corner table with a full view of the room Anora and her handmaiden sat down. The Queen looked about but found no sign of the Warden. She observed men and women in various levels of inebriation and—Anora tilted her head, intently watching a tavern wench grinding on a drunkard's lap. Erlina cleared her throat snapping the Queen out of her gawking. Anora chuckled only mildly surprised to think Elissa would be staying at such an establishment for the night.

Just as a serving maid placed two brimming ales in front of them there was a loud commotion at the door. A dwarf in mail strode in his axe casually slung over his shoulder. He made a beeline for the bar followed by two men. One was in full plate while the other was an attractive elf in lighter leather armour. A woman in a most unusual garb followed next, her golden eyes surveying her surroundings like a hawk. Eerily those eyes found Anora and narrowed with amusement before turning toward a table her companions had gathered around. Anora held her breath, her eyes briefly flitting to her handmaiden who looked uneasy.

Elissa and a red-head in leather armour entered next, the sight catching Anora's breath in her throat. Both women were covered in blood splatters and the Warden's arm was casually draped across her companion's bare shoulders.

"I don't know why you just don't go to Wynne to get this healed?" The red-head was worried her eyes red-rimmed as if she had been crying. She guided the wounded Warden to a seat at the table before inspecting a deep cut in her neck. Perfectly shaped eyebrows creased and chewed on her lip.

"Because Wynne is staying with Sten at the Arl's Estate and this isn't a bad wound." Gently Elissa cupped her companion's face, her eyes travelling to plump, rosy lips.

"That is their bard my Lady." A hushed whisper reached the hidden queen who held her breath in fascination of the couple's interaction.

"Besides… I want to be here, with you." Elissa continued, gentle fingers curling under the bard's chin. Her companion, not to be comforted, stood up suddenly and took a bottle of wine from the centre of the table.

"Well, I don't feel too good about myself right now." Morosely the bard uncorked the bottle and took a swig from it as she sat back down. "And it doesn't help that you are injured on my account."

"Leliana… come on…" Elissa gathered the bard in her arms, her face half burying in crimson locks. "This had to be done. She wouldn't have let you be." The bard nodded then offered the Warden the bottle.

"Will you at least let Morrigan take a look at it?" Elissa nodded, her shoulders slumping slightly at the bard's request. The bard stood up again to speak to the woman in robes at the far end of the table. The slender woman with hair dark as night slowly swaggered to Elissa. She moved languidly like a great cat, grace and beauty along every line of her body. Her fierce golden eyes looked down at the seated Warden with a smile. Hunger rode that gaze.

"Are you in need of me?" Deep tones seem to charge the air with sensuality. She took the wine from Warden and took a long drink before straddling the Warden's lap. Anora's eyes just about popped out of her head and Erlina quietly slipped a platter of cheese in front of the Queen. It distracted her enough to cast her eyes back down.

"That is Morrigan, supposedly a Witch of the Wilds." Anora nodded and from lowered lashes she watched the witch's hands rove up the Warden's neck, gently, almost seductively turning the Warden's head to the side so she could inspect her wound. She looked at the Warden with a secretive smirk, while Elissa smiled and gripped the witch's hips with both hands.

"Just a smear of ointment will fix that dear Warden." She took a small pouch from her skirt and dipped a finger into it. Gently she applied the paste to the Warden's neck, blowing on it to drive the sting away.

"Thank you my dear." Elissa pulled her closer relishing the evident pleasure spreading across her companion's face.

"You are welcome." The witch giggled before planting a deep kiss on the Warden's mouth.

"See that's why I prefer it when you heal me." Gently the Warden released the witch from her grasp. "I don't get kisses from Wynne."

For the rest of the night, Anora watched the Warden and her companions in wonder. Elissa was just as engaging as she remembered. She marvelled at how she could possibly hold two women's attention with both completely aware of the other. She tucked away the little pieces of knowledge from her observations and indicated her desire to leave. She lowered her eyes again when Elissa and the bard walked past their table arm in arm. Anora stalled for a moment allowing them to exit the establishment first.

Out in the street, Anora's curiosity got the better of her and she followed the amorous couple from a discrete distance. Against her handmaiden's advice, she entered the long alleyway the Warden and bard had disappeared into. No light shone in that corridor, the darkness all around them almost oppressive. Deep in the alley, against a rough wall the bard stood, her countenance caught by a slice of the moon's light. Her back arched forward as she looked down with a hooded gaze at the Warden kneeling before her.

Elissa lifted one leg and rested it upon her shoulders as her lips searched out the bard's flesh. The bard's long moan reverberated down the cramped space, rooting the queen to her spot half way down the alley.

Erlina sensing danger grabbed the queen's arm to extricate her from the vulnerable position. A flash of light to their right blinded her, as she attempted to pull her charge away. Vines thick as woman's arms erupted from the ground and twisted up her legs and arms to hold her in place.

"Run, my lady!" A hurried command reached Anora's ears. She turned to flee when a glinting metal from the bard's raised leg caught her eye. The dagger sang past her head and embedded into a door behind her.

"It's not nice to spy on people while they are… indisposed." A light orlesian accent turned her head toward the bard.

"This isn't what it looks like." Anora's voice wavered, her heart hammering in her chest while dread rose up her throat like bile.

"Oh? So you're not an assassin that the Teyrn has hired to dispose of the last two Wardens in Ferelden?" The witch's velvety timbre purred from the dark shadows.

"What? No!" Anora was aghast, her stomach dropping suddenly.

A chuckle burst from the Warden on her knees and slowly she made her way to her feet. "Looks like we'll have to continue this later my dear." Gently she cupped the bard's chin and kissed her lightly before she turned around with a smile. "Stand down Morrigan. She's an old friend of mine."

With a quick turn of her wrist, the witch released the handmaiden from her vines. The bard strolled towards the stunned Queen and removed her blade from the door. Her cerulean eyes flitted to the Warden for a moment before the witch and she walked back toward The Pearl.

"Erlina. Are you harmed?" The queen slung the question back at her lady in waiting, her icy gaze piercing the Warden where she stood.

"I'm fine Your Highness." The handmaiden straightened her clothes.

"Good. Please wait for me in the Tavern." A small silence ensued before Erlina walked back to the tavern.

"Checking up on me are you?" Elissa held amusement in her voice.

"You knew?" Accusation rode Anora's tone. "Was this little show just for my benefit?" She was hurt and she knew Elissa could hear it.

"No, my dear, my companions are very protective." Elissa came to her side. "Morrigan sensed something about you so we lured you out." Elissa extended her hand toward the alley's opening. Crossly Anora preceded her. "This is a dangerous game you are playing my dear. Why did you seek me out?"

Silence. Anora held it long.

Elissa sighed and turned her steps toward the docks. There on the end of it, she sat and after a moment the silent Queen sat next to her.

"I've missed you. Elissa." That was all Anora could trust her voice to say. She felt a warm hand cover hers, strong fingers gripping it.

"I've missed you too." Elissa gave her a sidelong glance before they sat in silence watching the black waters before them.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I couldn't help myself. I just had to get another chapter out to continue this story, which I'm really enjoying writing. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please let me know your thoughts as I find reviews so motivating.**

…

 **Rekindled - Part 3**

 _The room was bathed in brilliant light. Anora faced three mirrors that stood at a slight angle next to each other while she admired her dress. It was more beautiful than anything she had ever worn or seen worn by anyone in the realm. It had been decades since Fereldan had a royal wedding or indeed a royal couple at court and the most renowned dressmaker in the land spared no expense or creativity in making the stunning ensemble._

 _Her bodice was tight and form-fitting. Its pleats and tucks of pure white cloth layers elegantly covered its surface. The back of it stopped short of coming together forming an alluring wedge of exposed skin that was crisscrossed by fine ribbons of silk beaded with crystalline gems, catching and magnifying the light. The effect was nothing short of breathtaking making her seem to glow with an ethereal dazzle. Anora let her eyes wonder down to her hips along soft stretchy fabric had that the same form-fitting effect, hugging her tight and accentuating her womanly curves. This travelled all the way down toward the middle of her thighs before finally fanning out just above her knees, to flow in a delicate train that pooled at her feet. Intricately woven lace graced fine netting that layered the soft material beneath it adding even more depth and detail to the beautifully crafted attire. This fine lacing also covered her arms from shoulders to wrists, her fair skin hinted here and there, drawing one's eye to the detailed pattern of her sleeves._

 _Anora took a steadying breath and stared at her well-manicured hands before turning from side to side to inspect her entire appearance. Her long blonde hair was bound gracefully down her back by her own long, interwoven locks that showed off her hair's naturally beautiful waves. A clasp beaded with simple white gems graced the start of her queue, understated in its appearance to only lend further attention to her generous strands. Her ladies in waiting had left her some privacy to gather her thoughts. With some of them married themselves they knew only too well the nerves that now racked their soon-to-be Queen._

 _The room was quiet, so quiet that Anora could hear the slightly laboured breathing her bodice allowed her. The day had finally arrived and frantically her mind raced with an endless current of thoughts. At one point, she wanted to sit in a crumpled heap as the magnitude of the day weighed on her, but her dress as beautiful as it was, completely restricted her from doing just that. So instead she closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. Her hands went to her belly to calm the butterflies that hovered there and she took one long breath and slowly let it out. A small clink of the door sounded behind her and she groaned inwardly. Just another minute of peace was all she really needed to compose herself so she stayed still, eyes kept closed despite the soft steps that neared her. Eventually, she opened her them and turned her gaze toward the person who called upon her. They both gasped as their eyes met. Anora then smiled as she watched Elissa's eyes wonder her entire body, her lips parted in awe. A breathy silence ensued for a long moment._

" _You look stunning my darling." Elissa broke her silence as her eyes came back to meet Anora's piercing blue eyes. Anora smiled, loving the thought of having rendered her lover speechless for so long._

" _You don't look half bad yourself." A cheeky grin crawled across her lips as she took in her lover's attire. Elissa wore her family's traditional armour, its surface blindingly brilliant with shine. It was a task that she knew Elissa would have performed to perfection herself. She always loved wearing the heavy plates. Anora sighed inwardly, tucking another bit of her lover's memory in her mind. The armour's militant appearance was softened somewhat with a kilt of finely spun wool in a checked pattern, matched by a sash of the same appearance that graced across the front of Elissa's chest plate. The etching of the Cousland laurels could be seen emblazoning the steel just under the sash._

 _Elissa bowed formally, but none of her cheekiness could be found on her face as she straightened. At that precise moment, Anora knew that nothing in her life would ever be the same again. She cleared her throat uneasily as she felt the prickle of tears in the corners of her eyes. Elissa seemed to notice as well._

" _My darling, I came here to give you something." If not for the first two words, her sentence was heartbreakingly formal. Anora held her breath. "My mother as you know, was and is quite fond of you. She had hoped and waited a long time for the day to come when she could call you a daughter. But it would seem you were not destined to marry one of her sons or I…" Elissa took a shaky breath and Anora thought she could see regret in those stormy eyes. With a hard swallow, Elissa opened a small box of beautifully carved rosewood._

 _From inside Elissa's fingers drew a fine white gold chain that contained a drop of a brilliant sapphire, the setting around it studded by small diamonds. Anora's eyes widened, her lips parted in a gasp as she stared at its beauty. Elissa looked up at her as both her hands held the necklace before the Queen._

" _May I, Your Highness?" Elissa stepped towards her as she turned back to the mirrors. Gently and slowly her lover placed the necklace across her neck, careful hands lovingly securing the clasp behind her. This done Anora felt Elissa's fingers gently run the fine chain against her skin making her stomach turn in knots. Anora closed her eyes savouring her lover's grasp. "There. Something old and something blue, all in one go." Elissa's voice was thick by her ear and for a moment Anora felt the side of her face touch her cheek. The chill found her as Elissa stepped away, sudden emptiness replacing her closeness. Desperately she grasped Elissa's hand._

" _Wait, please, just a moment longer." Anora pleaded. Elissa looked at her, blinking away tears that erupted along edges of her eyes. Anora placed her soft hands on both her cheeks gently drawing her closer. "One last time…" Elissa nodded before crossing the small space between their faces and deeply kissing the Queen. Anora savoured every touch, turn and sensation of their lips together, etching that taste into her memory for always. Elissa broke the kiss with a whimper, tears freely falling down her cheek even as she smiled bravely at her lover._

" _This isn't goodbye. I promise." Elissa grasped Anora's hand tightly. "I'll still be in your life, as a friend. If you have need of a friend, send word to me and I'll answer." Elissa's voice cracked as her throat tightened from holding back tears. Anora gripped her hand and for a long moment they composed themselves._

 _Anora gave Elissa a weak smile surprising herself that she could do so. She had tried so hard not to cry for in a few moments she knew that all eyes would turn to her. "Hmm… I still don't have anything borrowed."_

 _Elissa still held her hand, but now she stepped towards her placing her palm on her chest plate, right over her heart._

" _You do. You just didn't know it." Elissa smiled then even as Anora sucked in a breath to keep from sobbing. "Don't cry Your Majesty. Today's your day." With that, Elissa kissed her brow then parted from her, quietly exiting her chambers._

…

Elissa groaned then cautiously cracked open an eyelid. _Damn Oghren egging me on to drink the whole cask._ She cursed the dwarf and shut her eyes tightly again to keep out the glare. In the blessed darkness, her mind wandered back to the Queen. They had stayed at the end of the dock for some time reminiscing about their old lives together. Both of them had changed, from what she could gather. Both were stronger, more confident and surer of what they wanted. Anora was smarter, more cunning and perhaps a little more ruthless than what she remembered her to be but then, for years she had lived and breathed to rule a country slowly being torn apart from both within and without. Before they parted Anora had commanded that she attend her the following night, royally refusing _no_ for an answer. Elissa smiled to herself - some things did not change.

Slowly she cracked her eyes open again, resigning herself to wake for the day. She blinked a few times vainly trying to clear her vision of sleep. The room swam a little as she took white plaster on walls along with crossbeams of the ceiling. It was almost odd not to see canvas above her. This was a nice change from the hard ground on their travels. Clean, rumpled sheets covered her as she lay on a blissfully soft bed. With a smile, she turned over only to encounter a clammy foot against her thigh. She sighed before gently lifting the sheets up in front of her. The expanse of a pale back greeted her and gently she ran a warm hand over the small faint scars on it. A shoulder shrugged sleepily before the body inched back towards hers. Elissa kissed one bare shoulder blade before her lips slowly travelled up the nape of a graceful neck. Short tousled strands caressed her mouth, her eyes closing while she took in that beautiful hint of Andraste's Grace. Elissa smiled again as the bard's smooth, sleepy arm rose from the bed and went around the back of her neck to pull her closer.

"Hmm… I thought you'd gone." That beautiful Orlesian accent sleepily rolled from the bard's tongue.

"I'm right here, love." The Warden spoke gently into a mass of auburn hair, eyes closing as she savoured the bard's scent. "Are you feeling any better about yesterday?" Elissa visited her shoulder with soft kisses while waiting for an answer.

"Yes a little better. Time heals all wounds so they say… the scars remain but they are just… colours in the painting that is my life, no?" Leliana sighed, her palm caressing the warden's cheek behind her.

"I know you loved her and I'm sorry she turned out to be such a bitch." Elissa absently caressed the bard's hip, her fingers smoothly trailing to the front of her lower abdomen to run across the jagged scar that Leliana bore from Marjolaine's betrayal. Leliana covered her fingers with hers loosely entwining them together.

"I did. I probably always will. We had good times and I'll look back on those fondly. Whatever happened after will never change the truth of the past." Resignation rode her tone. "I will just move on and I think I have."

"Oh?" Elissa smiled and hitched herself up on one elbow so she gazed at the bard's face. She stared deeply into those gorgeous pools, finding that ever seductive hint of mischief before taking in those soft full lips, all sultry and sweet. She kissed those lips sincerely, gently parting them with her tongue. Whenever she was with the bard a tremor of excitement zipped through her body. Reflexively she pushed her pelvis against Leliana's firm backside earning a giggle from the red-head next to her as they kissed.

"It doesn't take much to get you going my dearest one." Leliana smiled as her hand caressed Elissa's face. Elissa shook her head with a smile before diving down to nibble at her collar bone.

An indignant scoff sounded from across the room where the witch sat at a desk reading her mother's grimoire. "Don't let me interrupt this little tryst you're both having." Morrigan's golden eyes looked down at them from her narrow nose. "I'm just the lowly companion that remembered to send for breakfast and a tub of water for you to use after a hard night's drinking and fornicating." Contempt and jealousy were thick in her voice.

Elissa smiled at the bard in her arms before rolling out of bed stark naked and walking to the witch sitting by herself.

"Good morning my Witch of the Wilds." Elissa wrapped strong arms around Morrigan's slender frame and through some resistance heaved her up unceremoniously and walked her over to the bed.

"Unhand me you foul creature of lust!" Morrigan hissed but Elissa ignored her indignation, wasting no time kissing the witch's neck fiercely with just a little bit of teeth, knowing exactly how she wanted it.

Morrigan groaned against the sting of Elissa's kisses, her back arching. Stilling her protests, she buried slender fingers in Elissa's hair. "Argh… you smell like bard." She quipped, but the complaint had no real force behind it.

A knock at the door had the bard shrugging into Elissa's larger night shirt. With a chuckle she gently she covered her companions with a sheet for modesty and went to admit the food and the tub into the room.

…

Light streamed in from the nearby window and shimmered on the sloshing water at the Queen's waist. Anora gently ran a luxurious lather up and down her arm causing an invigorating combination of Lavender, Cedarwood and Rosemary to waft about her. Erlina sat behind her mistress's head gently combing out any knots in her slick wet hair.

"And you are sure of this Erlina?" The regal Queen waited in the warm water for her handmaiden's confirmation.

"I am Your Majesty." Erlina replied, no trace of doubt in her tone.

"Then my father knows I have been freed and sheltering here at Eamon's Estate." Anora closed her eyes, mind racing to figure out her next move. She had hoped she had an extra day to make her plans.

"Your father has called for Landsmeet in two days my Queen and Arl Eamon has clearly shown his intention of placing Alistair on the throne." Erlina's report caused a groan from the queen's lips, the pleasure of her bath quickly fading from her mind.

"Then I have no time to waste. I will not be a game piece for old men to move about the board and I will certainly not bow down to and rule from behind another King." Anora vigorously rinsed the foam from her body before standing up and letting the water stream from her smooth curves. "My meeting with the Grey Warden could not have come at a better time."

Carefully she stepped out of the bath only to be wrapped up in a soft sheet of towelling that her lady in waiting held out. Securing the towel to her chest, she walked to her vanity, eyes darting about at her reflection. "Watch Eamon closely, I need to know what influences his decisions and I need to know if he can be swayed in any way."

She sat in front of her mirror and began drying out her hair vigorously. She had wanted to look her best for her time with the Warden but now that desire would need to wait. Much of the day was now relegated to spend with the nobles, gathering as much of them to her side with all the resources and influence she could muster.

…

The mattress dipped and Elissa groaned. Her thigh slipping against Morrigan's wet flesh. She sensed the witch was coming undone and not a moment too soon as her own pleasure began to climb its highest crest. They bucked against each other's painted thighs, bodies quivering in unison. Elissa's mouth dived down to the side of her lover's neck with just enough time for one hard, stinging kiss before the witch lost control.

"Oh! Blasted damnation Warden—OH!" The witch beneath her moaned loudly, her nails digging into her back as her body shuddered sharply with pleasure. Elissa followed suit and came undone just as strongly, her moans muffled against Morrigan's shoulder.

"Hmm…" Stormy gazed darkened with ecstasy sought out golden ones with a satisfied twinkle. In between pants and gasps Elissa visited the witch's neck with more kisses. "It's so sexy how you curse me just as you're coming."

Golden eyes smiled up at her briefly before they slid closed in utter exhaustion. Elissa laid her body down next to the witch, lovingly caressing her lover's soft abdomen as they caught their breaths.

The witch's velvety tone tickled Elissa's ears. "I am dearly going to miss our vigorous lovemaking."

"Why, have you somewhere to be?" Elissa looked up at naked witch with a hooded gaze. "Aren't I doing enough to keep your attention?" She grasped Morrigan's hand and gently nibbled on her fingers.

The witch chuckled even as a slight sadness crossed her features. "There is still much to do Warden and you don't know what the future will hold." Morrigan sat up to begin dressing again.

"What do you mean, my dear?" Elissa sat up in the sheets her eyes following the witch closely as she fished about for her clothing. "Do you sense something again?"

Morrigan considered her for a moment then shook her head. "You cannot see it can you? Eamon, Riordan, Alistair even your Queen—all look at you like you are the last bit of apple in a courtyard full of birds." Morrigan slipped on her skirt and walked toward the Warden on the bed. Her long delicate fingers trailed along Warden's cheeks before they cupped her chin. "They all want something from you or of you. The real question is—which way will your heart take you?"

"You fill my mind with questions and dread, Morrigan, when you speak of portents and the varying choices that lay before me." Elissa frowned a little, feeling duty weighing down on her a little heavily. Morrigan noticed and straddled her sitting form. Golden eyes looked down at her with a rare softness.

"Tis not to make you uncomfortable Warden, that I speak thus." Gently she tilted Elissa's face towards her and drew their lips into a deep kiss. Golden eyes stared deep into the Warden's soul as they parted. "I only mean to remind you of the power you hold."

Elissa embraced her tightly before watching Morrigan unhitch her legs from her waist. She stood up as well and slipped on her pants. Seeing her night shirt currently occupied by the bard she came to the small table of food half naked. Leliana smiled up at her before small pearly teeth bit into a crescent-shaped pastry with enthusiasm. Elissa couldn't help the smirk crawling on her lips as she sat down.

Leliana lifted a note from the table's surface. "Oh, this came for you… while the two of you were fuc—hmm!" Morrigan shoved the pastry back in the bard's mouth cutting off her words. Elissa laughed then took the sealed note from Leliana's hand. Carefully she read it then shook her head chuckling.

"The Landsmeet has been called." She gazed across the table at Morrigan. "It's in two days and the Arl wants to speak to me this afternoon."

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Sorry for the delay again, I really thought I was going to get this done much sooner. I hope you enjoy how this pairing is travelling so far, please let me know your thoughts.**

…

 **Rekindled – Part 4**

 _There she stood at a pew second row on the right. Like everyone else in the Palace's Great Chantry Hall, she looked back up the long aisle to the Queen who was dazzling to behold, accompanied by her father as she walked slowly toward the altar and the Revered Mother who presided over the ceremony. Her lover was half way down when Elissa's chest felt heavy. Maker, she was beautiful, her throat closed up while a small breath struggled from lips as she watched Anora smile at her subjects. Elissa spared a glance for the King. He looked nervous and enthralled all at the same time, his body strung tight with excitement. Elissa had no doubt Cailan found his soon to be queen quite attractive in that dress. A sudden pang of jealousy racked her and she vainly wished she were the one to be meeting Anora at the end of this long walk. She shut her eyes for a moment to calm her heart and fight down the futile yearning, hoping her face did not betray her feelings. Upon opening them, piercing blue eyes held her gaze while a slight frown creased the Queen's brow. Anora's eyes lingered on her longer than any other noble in attendance and people were starting to turn their heads towards her to catch what occupied the Queen. They were so close now and for a moment she could see the Queen's steps deviate towards her. The Teyrn at Anora's side gently squeezed his daughter's arm to draw her attention to her King. Blue eyes blinked then left Elissa and shifted to Cailan who smiled warmly upon his bride. Elissa looked down at her own clammy hands just as the King extended his arm to receive the Queen._

 _The rest of the ceremony passed in a haze for Elissa who only startled out of her own thoughts when everyone around her erupted with cheers while they watched the new King and Queen kissing for the first time. Fergus caught her expression and arched a brow before frowning worriedly. This was a new age for Ferelden and all were happy that a royal couple reigned together over the country once more. A small sigh escaped her._

 _As soon as it was socially and politically acceptable Elissa excused herself from the ensuing celebrations at the palace, her feet wondering the streets of Denerim. All taverns and shops were bustling taking advantage of the grand celebration that had swelled the city's population to capacity. There would be no shortage of ale tonight nor women for that matter and that suited Elissa just fine. She came upon a lively inn blaring with music and cheer. The Pearl, the establishment was called. It was relatively new in town, built over the old bones of an oyster warehouse where the peasantry tireless shucked countless molluscs while looking for the elusive little treasure. It was said the noble who had owned it struck his fortunes and moved to Antiva for another great venture. Elissa looked at the sturdy building before her. Whatever its beginnings, at this point in time she was glad it was now the best brothel and tavern in town._

' _Yes, this will do just fine.' A half smile formed on her lips as she entered the warmly lit doorway._

 _Soon she had consumed copious amounts of ale while she swayed along to the lively music. Partway through her night a cheerful maid with dark brown hair and stormy green eyes had cleared her table of empty discarded mugs, complimenting her on her head for the stuff. Naturally Elissa propositioned her which led them away from the rowdy tavern to a private room upstairs. Head swimming Elissa sat on the bed in the corner of the room._

" _Now did you want the full treatment my lady or just a little head?" The woman before her had a generous smile on her face and instantly she wanted those lips between her legs. Brow arching she fished out her pouch of coins. She had never had to pay for this kind of service before and sudden doubt crossed her mind making her frown briefly before she managed to push it aside. The woman secured the latch at the door upon seeing the coins on the small side table. "So full treatment it is!"_

 _Slowly and seductively the lithe maid swaggered to the noble sitting on the bed. Elissa swallowed hard, her demeanour reverting to a nervous virgin. Cool fingers touching her skin drew from her a sharp intake of breath while the maid unfastened the buckles on her armour with a practiced touch. Silently without preamble the kilt she wore was likewise unfastened leaving her only wearing a soft homespun inner shirt and her small clothes. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt those same cool hands rove up her thighs to free her of the hindering cloth between her legs. Slim fingers gently caressed her moist flesh and instantly she startled at the touch, near jumping off the bed._

" _Sorry!" Nervousness welled out of her lips. Vainly she tried to still her trembling frame. "Hmm… How embarrassing…" She shook her head. "This has never happened before… I don't know what's come over me."_

" _It's quite alright. You're just a little nervous." A sultry voice gently encouraged her, the tone comforting and warm. The woman changed her approach and began to gently rub her thighs. "Let me relax you first then you'll be surprised…" The woman gave her another warm smile. "…you'll know exactly what to do." Elissa nodded with a sigh then closed her eyes surrendering to the woman's ministrations._

" _Hmm… what can I call you?" Elissa felt more at ease as the woman's now warmed hands melded her flesh, eradicating all tension._

" _You can call me anything you want dear." Lips trailed her skin smoothly with warmth and that sensual wetness of her mouth and tongue._

" _Hmm… I have a name in mind, but I think I'd much rather forget it tonight." She raised her arms as her shirt was eased up over her head._

" _Then you can call me Sanga if you wish." Elissa felt Sanga's lips envelop her erect nipple while her hand expertly caressed the sensitive flesh between her legs with a pleasing touch._

" _Hmm… Sanga…." Elissa opened her eyes briefly to smile at the woman pleasuring her. "You're quite good at this." She heard the woman chuckle softly before her eyes slid shut once more. With a sigh, she lapsed fully into the night of pleasure, resting in the room a brief time after Sanga had left her well serviced. It was well past the hour for any respectable Lady to be out and about when Elissa descended to the tavern below to resume drinking. Fergus and Aedan found her draped across her table surrounded by a scattering of mugs._

" _Maker's breath there you are Elissa!" Aedan exclaimed, his face flashing with relief and worry all at once as he gently grasped her shoulders sending her head lolling to the side. "You are completely drunk!"_

" _Mother will have kittens if she finds out you've been drinking and whoring. What's gotten into you little one!?" Fergus had moved to the other side of her body and draped her arm across his shoulders to help her stand._

" _Hmm." Elissa giggled completely inebriated. "Well first there was Anora and then the lovely Sanga." Her head spun suddenly which made her groan. Aedan's brow shot up._

" _Did she just say Anora?" He asked his brother next to his sister wondering if he heard right. Fergus just grimaced then nodded._

" _Come on dear Sister, let's get you home." Between both her brothers they helped her walk back to Arl Howe's estate, quietly sneaking her in past their parents' room and the parlour where their father and the Arl spoke._

 _They settled her in her own chambers just down the hall from their rooms. Fergus tucked the covers well around his sister's lax form still frowning with worry. As he withdrew towards the door her small voice reached his ears._

" _I should have said something long ago." Elissa sounded dejected. "I should have…" A loud sniff sounded. "I love her and now she's married to someone else." With a sigh, Fergus crouched by his sister's bedside. Gently he held her curled fingers so small in his hand._

" _Elissa, I'm sorry." He paused and wondered if he should say something more. Hesitantly he continued. "If she was to marry either Aedan or I then I'm sure there would have been something that could have been done." He shook his head sadly. "But it was King Maric's wish that she marry his son." Elissa gripped her brother's hand before letting it go and wiping away her tears._

" _I know… and now she has." She turned over and burrowed deep into her blanket. Fergus patted her shoulder then left with a sigh._

…

"Oh! I'll never get tired of a hot bath." Elissa groaned as she dipped her shoulders down below the waterline.

"Hmm… I can see that." Leliana's voice sounded amused behind her. "This is your second one." A light giggle chimed in the air. Elissa felt the water moved around them.

"Well I had one with Morrigan and now I'm having one with you." She dipped further down so she could tilt her head back to look at the bard reclining behind her. Leliana's warm wet hands caressed her face, the bard's crystal blue eyes twinkling with a smirk.

"You don't need to make up excuses just to indulge in a second bath. I'm quite aware of what a luxury and a pleasure it is." Gently she held Elissa's head up to keep her face above the waterline.

"Oh, I'm not making excuses for a bath. I do however find it a great excuse to see you wet and completely naked." Elissa arched a brow and gave the bard a mischievous smirk of her own. Leliana chuckled her head shadowing over Elissa's face to catch her mouth in a deep, searching kiss.

"Hmm… you don't need any excuse to see that either." Leliana smiled, her voice lower and warmer after they parted. Water surge all around them as the Warden turned to face her. Underwater Leliana felt Elissa's hands glide up her thighs and settle on her hips.

"Did Morrigan ever tell you about a Warden's stamina?" A smile both playful and seductive crooked the corner of Elissa's mouth.

"She may have mentioned something along those lines." Leliana's skin flushed red across her chest and up her neck and it had nothing to do with the warm bath.

"Hmm… Did she tell you we can hold our breath a long time too?" Elissa purred as she slowly lowered her body below the water her eyes only closing as her face submerged. Leliana chewed her bottom lip in anticipation. Desire and arousal surged through her body like wildfire underneath the watery depths. Elissa's mouth and tongue trailed all the way down the centre of her chest deviating from its steady path twice to suck on her warm erect nipples sending thrums that vibrated deep beneath her skin. As those lips travelled further down Leliana's eyes rolled back and closed with pleasure savouring the aching sensation that created havoc through her. A groan escaped her bitten lips as she arched her body off the tub and pressed against the Warden's hungry mouth. Elissa's dark normally jagged cut hair was slicked down as Leliana's motion pushed her head above the waterline. The bard's hand went to it immediately, fisting a clump of it just as the Warden submerged again.

The Warden's strong hands ran up the back of her thighs lifting her ass off the smooth enamelled surface beneath her while a careful kiss from soft lips, fluttered between her legs underwater. Leliana trembled sharply knowing what was coming next, feeling one hand glide smoothly from her ass then across one hip then down again to gently caress her all around her waiting heat. Leliana held a pent breath waiting for that first touch of a hot tongue. The pause was long and she could imagine Elissa smiling as she taunted her with her own desire. She waited, heart pounding, skin screaming with want. She felt a tighter grip on her hip and saw a slight rise in waterline. She felt one finger tentatively stroking her entrance.

 _The tease!_ Her mind swimming, her body alight with desire, she bit her lip again but still that finger didn't change its sedate pace. An unbidden groan of frustration and arousal escaped her lips and involuntarily she lifted her pelvis up toward the Warden's face. The finger stopped suddenly making her eyes snap open in surprise and a little disappointment. She felt the Warden's hand between her legs recede completely. She waited, heart hammering, mind racing. She started sitting up when a swift hand stilled her hips and pushed them firmly back onto the enamel beneath her. She felt splayed fingers knead into the soft flesh of her hips and soon after that, Elissa's hot tongue snaked between her legs searing her waiting flesh with a sudden ache. Leliana moaned, loudly and suddenly, her eyes rolling back as she surrendered her body to the Warden's attention.

…

The Queen paced a small circle around her chambers before leaning on the window frame overlooking a private garden below. The moonlight that sparkled in waters of a bubbling fountain caught her eyes for a long moment while behind her Erlina and two elf maids dressed and prepared a table for two with a sumptuous supper. Arl Eamon was generous with the use of his larder, grazing her table with a warm hearty meal of slow roasted lamb with honey glazed vegetables and salt-roasted potatoes along with appetizing morsels of minted soft cheese. A beautiful vintage of red, smooth and full flavoured was decanted to compliment the meal perfectly. Anora turned her attention to the feast, her mind wondering to Elissa naturally. The noble always had a healthy appetite and now with that attractively battle hardened body Anora was quite positive she would enjoy this most substantial meal. Nerves suddenly racked her though she found her reaction utterly ridiculous.

This was simply a meeting…

 _An intimate repast._

Between two old friends…

 _Past_ _lovers_.

About the current political climate of the country…

 _Where I am hoping to form an ironclad alliance that would help me secure the throne_.

The Queen rolled her eyes annoyed with the string of thoughts her mind was following. It had been a different lifetime since they had enjoyed each other's company. Both had changed dramatically since that blissful summer of warm, sticky embraces of tangled limbs aching with passionate use. Her sudden gasp had Erlina's head swivelling towards her with worry. Anora simply shook her head in annoyance to clear the ghostly visions and turned her gaze to the fountain again.

She was flustered. The whole day spent gathering the support of the nobles had been frustrating and tiring. All too often her mind had wandered back to those piercing blue eyes and that kiss that left her wanting. This happened at the most inappropriate times making her look like an absent-minded idiot blubbering out her apologies for losing track of the conversation. The campaign she had set herself for the day had gone dismally. She worried too that her meeting with the Warden had come too late, having been informed that the Arl and the Warden had already met that afternoon. She wrung her hands absently before catching the motion and abruptly dropping then to her side once more. Everything was at a precarious balance and she could feel the ground sliding beneath her feet.

A confident knock halted her torturous ponderings and briefly Anora closed her eyes and took a calming breath. Her gaze swung to Erlina next and with a nod from her the elf opened the doors to admit the Warden in. She expected steel plates and mail for some reason, her mind going back to their reunion. What greeted her sight was much more appealing, so much so she felt her stomach clench tightly with excitement. Heart hammering in her ears, she welcomed that ever so attractive smirk that the swinging door revealed. Stormy eyes sparkled with it, instantly captivating her for an endless moment before her gaze wandered down naturally to take in the rest of the Warden's exquisite form. Those lips were no longer chapped as if healed by a glistening layer, a perfect chin below it, preceded the a pale column of the Warden's neck. A collar of a soft brown leather coat encircled it but left her collar bones and the top of her cleavage alluringly exposed. The coat was double breasted, two rows of understated buttons running down while leather banding between them dipped slightly and naturally led her eyes down a firm abdomen. Anora felt herself blink as those small angular bandings eventually halted in a V-shaped hem that stopped short of covering Elissa's lower abdomen and hips. Heat suddenly rose to her cheeks as she struggled to turn her regal gaze away from that smooth skin that peeked out from in between the jacket and low-riding leather pants, enticing her to reach out and touch.

"Your Majesty." A slightly playful tone snapped Anora from her gawking, her cool eyes snapping up to see Elissa give her a formal bow. She quickly swallowed the lump in her throat and addressed the Warden.

"Punctual as ever Lady Cousland." She kept her tone formal and cool for the benefit of those who attended her. Doubt, however, ran through her mind as she saw a sliver of disappointment and another emotion that couldn't place, flash across Elissa's features as she straightened from her bow. Apprehension rose in her chest turning her stomach into knots. She looked over to Erlina and nodded her dismissal. The sooner they were alone the sooner she could fix this blunder. Erlina curtsied then ushered the elves out of the chamber, before leaving herself and closing the doors behind her. Cool blue eyes swung back to the Warden, it hurt a little that Elissa gaze didn't soften.

"Elissa… I'm sorry." Anora started to reach for the Warden then remembered herself, her hands shooting back down to her sides. "That was no way to greet a dear friend. I regret it immensely." Cool blue eyes pleaded with Elissa's deeper ones. She saw the Warden swallow before a small smile crawled along those amazing lips, sending a thrill through her. Frustration rose up again making her frown. "It's this damned place. It changes you and ever I am keeping up appearances." She looked away then drew a breath in shock as the Warden's hand gripped hers. Blue struck blue like they have not done in years. Anora's breath hitched as another warm hand gently caressed her cheek. Her eyes quickly darted down to Elissa's lips as she moistened them.

"Anora…" Her name crashed into her like a long awaited storm in the desert. A calloused thumb touched her chin making her shiver. "You never have to pretend with me." There alone together in the silence of the private chamber, Anora's chest ached and the years of disappointments, anguish and loneliness seeped through the cracks in her armour. She shook hard and suddenly strong familiar arms embraced her, held the world back from her and let her come apart without judgement. Time lost all meaning and she didn't know how long Elissa held her, she only knew she was herself for the first time in five years. Tears tracked a dark lined down that soft leather covered chest, her own pale fingers splayed against it next to her cheek, her forehead resting against the pulse beat of the only person she ever loved. Warm steady breaths ghosted through her hair with each beautiful swell of that chest against her.

"I'm so sorry about your family." Her voice was small and hoarse with her tears. This was not at all how she thought this night would start. Elissa remained quiet but held her tighter, a hot drop from above fell on her brow making her gasp and hold onto the warrior who clung to her. Sobs shook that body and it broke her heart, gently she guided them both to a cushioned seat. The world did not exist in that long embrace and she wasn't the Queen, merely someone who comforted a loved one. Indeed, it was true, she never had to pretend with Elissa.


End file.
